<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>U-turn by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643161">U-turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traveler [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Porn, Post-Labyrinth, Reader-Insert, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to the events of the movie, you and Jareth shared a sexual encounter in the forest.  After the events of the movie, a distraught Jareth seeks you out for a reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traveler [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>U-turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have thought of Jareth often in the months since your blissful encounter in the forest.  You sometimes visit the spot where your magical sex took place, feel the invisible imprint of his power on the bark of the tree he pressed you to, and imagine you might one day see each other again.  It is a bittersweet imagining, a mostly hopeless one, for you knew when it happened that your sex was meant to be a singular event.  Jareth was clear in his intentions; he had been searching for another woman, a woman named Sarah, but he would delight in your body along the way.  You agreed knowing it would be just once, and you don’t regret it, even when his absence pains you.  </p><p>You frequently wonder if Jareth found Sarah, or if he is still searching.  You think how the searching and the waiting must pain him.  You wish him happiness, yet you cannot help but feel jealous of the unknown Sarah.  You try to remember your time with Jareth as nothing more than what it was - something beautiful and brief, something lovely meant to happen only once.  You try your best to hold the memory fondly in your mind, to keep it removed from your sadness that you will probably never see Jareth again.</p><p>Still, the hope that he might one day return to you lives on within you, and when you spy something large and white swoop by your bedroom window one night your heart leaps.  You set down your book, hop out of bed and hurry to thrust open your window.  The barn owl flies into your room without delay and lands on the carpet.  A languidly swirling cloud of purple specs appears around the owl; the specs do not sparkle like last time and they are pale enough in color as to be almost white.  The cloud expands into the size of a man, then disperses to reveal Jareth standing before you.</p><p>The sorrow on his face makes you ache, and you rush near.  You take his mournful face in your hands and plant soft kisses on his cheeks and his eyes and his lips.  Jareth sighs and wraps his arms around you, then leans against you with a stifled sob.  You hug him tightly and stroke his back, then take his gloved hand and lead him to sit on your bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” you ask softly as you sit beside him.</p><p>“I found her,” Jareth speaks in a hollow tone, “I found Sarah, and she did not want me.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” you say, though part of you is not.  You gingerly remove his grey leather dress glove and squeeze his bare hand comfortingly.</p><p>“She was the last Sarah on my list. She <i>had</i> to be the one I was looking for,” Jareth explains, “she was <i>my</i> Sarah and she was supposed to love me, to be my true love. And yet, yet she did not... she was supposed to, to want to be with me. I waited so long for her, searched, searched, and then I found her at last, and she did not even want me. I tried to make her want me, love me, I tried, but…”  Jareth gazes absently into the distance for a long moment.  You lift his hand and press your lips to his palm.  He makes a soft sigh, and his sorrowful eyes meet yours for a passing instant before he stares down at the carpet, forlorn.</p><p>“There was a witch, you see,” Jareth continues, “millennia ago. She could see the future and she told me, she told me…” he shudders, repressing another sob, “she gave me a clue to find my true love, she…”  He trails off and holds up his hand, then conjures a round, clear orb which pops like a bubble to reveal a scrap of white paper.  You lean over to examine the paper; it has ‘Sarah’ printed on it in black ink as though with a typewriter or computer.  Jareth stares at the paper and sighs, then adds, “why, why did it not happen as it was meant to?”  His voice breaks on the word ‘meant.’</p><p>“I don’t know,” you speak softly as you stroke his long hair.  This time the blond is streaked with dull grey rather than the vibrant purple and shimmering silver of your last meeting, and the shades of his lavender and grey makeup are muted and matte, the colors around his eyes smeared as though from tears.  “Maybe the witch made a mistake,” you suggest.  You struggle to think of the perfect thing to say to help Jareth let go of Sarah, then try, “but don’t you think we can each make our own destiny?”</p><p>Jareth looks up at you, his mismatched eyes showing a sudden wisp of hope.</p><p>“Yes,” he declares with a firm nod.  He waves at the scrap of paper; a clear orb forms around it, fills with white smoke and then dissipates like sand blowing in the wind, leaving Jareth’s hand empty.  He stares at his empty hand for a moment, then turns to you, face strikingly vulnerable.  You smile gently and he reaches out and strokes your cheek, then takes you into his arms and unites your mouths.  You moan with relief at his passionate nearness as he slides his tongue into your mouth, and then it happens - his pleasure magic sparks on the bed of your tongue.  It feels just as you remembered it, just as you fantasized about, recalling it in bittersweet moments of self-pleasure, grateful to have experienced his power but engulfed by sadness that you would almost certainly never feel it again.  </p><p>But now, here you are, again, feeling his familiar power thrill you like nothing else can, and your joyful relief is immense.  You make a muffled cry against Jareth’s mouth as the complex sensation takes you; it is hot and cool, firm and gentle, vast and yet pressed tightly to you in the most sleek, exciting way.  You feel the ecstasy on the spot his tongue touches, but the pleasure also ripples outward, spreading over your face and neck and chest.  It reaches your nipples beneath your nightgown, and they harden.</p><p>Jareth breaks the kiss eventually, and you whimper.  He gives you a sweet smile, then gently undresses you, and then himself.  He doesn’t make a show of it, but he doesn’t rush; he moves as though he is savoring each moment.  You are savoring it too.  You guide him to lie back on your bed.  You examine Jareth’s bare body with your eyes and hands, comparing it to the version you fantasized about in his absence.  You had gotten his body mostly right, but he was even more gracefully slender than you recalled, and you had misremembered the exact shape of his pendant.  You memorize it all now.</p><p>You begin to run your lips over Jareth’s form, starting at his throat.  You press kisses to the sides of his neck, his collar bone, his shoulders, his arms, his inner wrists, his fingertips.  His skin feels smooth and hot beneath your mouth.  You drag your mouth back up his arm and coat his chest with affectionate caresses of your lips.  You move gradually down to his stomach, inching lower and lower, closer and closer to his marvelous erection.  You wish you had your own pleasure magic to thrill him as he thrills you, but Jareth makes sounds of gentle ecstasy in any case, and you are satisfied to be pleasuring him in your own way.</p><p>You kiss his hip bones.  You kiss his patch of silky blond pubic hair, but you don’t touch his cock yet.  You plant kisses all around its base, careful to avoid contact with the shaft.  His sounds grow urgent, and you smile to yourself, enjoying teasing him.  Then he makes a rich moan of need and you are gripped by a demanding desire to indulge him; you wrap your hand around the base of his cock and lap at the head.</p><p>Jareth calls your name and you begin to take him into your mouth, gradually lowering your head and removing your hand.  At last he is fully inside your mouth, and you feel strong, in utter control of his pleasure.  You start to bob your head slowly, enjoying the sensations of his firm shaft against the bed of your tongue and his smooth tip against the back of your relaxed throat.  Jareth slides his hands into your hair but doesn’t guide your head, leaving you in control.  You suck him for as long as it pleases you, then press a kiss to the tip of his cock and sit up.  </p><p>Jareth reaches for you, a desperate expression on his face; you straddle him, then lean forward to kiss his lips tenderly.  Your tongues dance as though in slow motion.  You adjust your hips so that your pussy is pressed to the shaft of his cock and you rub your clit against it as your kiss stretches on.  When at last you break the kiss to sit up, he rests one hand on your hip while his other finds your breasts.  While you continue to grind against the shaft of his cock, he fondles your breasts tenderly in turn, massaging the soft mounds and stroking his thumb over the puckered nipples.  You gaze at him expectantly.</p><p>“You want more of my magic, darling?” he murmurs.</p><p>“Yes, please,” you breathe, and powerful energy forms immediately at Jareth’s palm and fingertips.  It pulses through your flesh, overwhelming the surface of your skin and below, radiating through your chest and caressing your heart.  You cry out Jareth’s name over and again and he pants and makes small, urgent sounds as he stimulates your breasts with his touch and mad waves of his magic.  He moves his other hand to your chest as well and uses both hands to lavish your breasts with affectionate attention and streaming power as you slide your pelvis forward and back, your wetness dripping over the shaft of his cock and your clit pulsing.  His magic makes you wetter than anything in your life ever has.  </p><p>Jareth’s pleasure magic is a thing of profound lust, but tonight it is a tender thing as well.  There is sweetness in his vulnerable, unguarded magic, so different than the first time.  There is a sense of deep intimacy, for now you can feel his true essence at the core of his magic, identify his signature at the center of the ecstasy; he is vibrant and resilient, creative and wild.  You feel like his essence is wrapping around you somewhere deep inside yourself, like it is keeping you safe and warm and close.  You want to be even closer.  You need it.  You raise your hips and grasp his cock, then lower yourself onto it.</p><p>Jareth shudders and yells your name, his tone sharp and lyrical.  He releases your breasts, withdrawing his magic from the area, and your nipples feel painfully raw without it.  Then he touches your clit with a single fingertip, igniting a flame of pleasure magic that remains in place even after he withdraws his hand.  You thrash back and forth, blissfully overwhelmed, then begin to bounce up and down on his cock, eagerly taking him inside you again and again.  The magic at your clit swirls and zigzags, encircles and encompasses.  You could come if you wanted to, but you hold off.</p><p>“More?” Jareth moans, and you nod.  His cock warms and lights within you as power hums around it, gentle at first but increasingly strong.  Jareth’s magic fills your insides as you raise and lower your pussy around his supernatural hardness.  You squeeze the muscles inside your pussy around his cock and he writhes, then grips your hips and holds you fast and pounds up into you.  You bend forward to kiss him and he wraps his arms around your back and rolls you over so that he is on top.  You surrender with joy, having enjoyed your time in charge but ready to take equal fervor in treasuring Jareth’s control.</p><p>Jareth stares down into your eyes as he works his hips, gliding in and out of your wetness at speed.  Tonight, his mismatched globes are as unguarded as his magic, and you can glimpse his tangle of emotions.  You reach up and stroke his cheek, and he leans into your hand and closes his eyes wearily.  Then he drops his head onto your shoulder and buries his face in the crook of your neck.  You slide your hand into his hair, weaving your fingers between the soft strands.  Your other hand rubs up and down his back as he makes love to you, his power filling your insides.  Jareth’s sounds are of raw desire mixed with an affection so clear you cannot help but hope that he will stay with you this time.</p><p>His magic continues to flood your clit with sensation, and you hear yourself moan wantonly.  Jareth presses his lips to your neck, then begins to emit magic from them as well.  You feel as though his kiss is sinking into you in some profound, unfathomable way.  It shakes and soothes you all at once.  The motion of the energy at your clit works in harmony with the pleasure magic radiating from his cock and the power emitting from his lips.  Their sensations differ, but they coordinate perfectly, one flowing into the next in an energetic symphony.  With a loud moan against your neck and without touching your breasts, Jareth adds points of power at each of your nipples as they lie crushed between your bodies.  The two new points of pleasure magic add two new notes to the unheard music of his power playing on the instrument of your body.</p><p>Jareth begins to fuck you harder, faster, and he brings his mouth to yours - pleasure magic still streaming from his lips - and kisses you deeply, wildly, but not roughly.  You return his kiss with matched passion.  He intensifies the magic at your clit, and you make a muffled yell against his mouth.  He breaks the kiss and stares at you so intently you feel like he can see all of your truths.</p><p>“Come with me, darling,” he invites you.</p><p>You nod enthusiastically and grab his head to pull him back into the kiss.  Your mouths lock to each other and he bucks his hips - you begin your orgasm as close to Jareth’s as you can - and he kisses you fiercely as he shoots his heated seed into you.  Your own release stretches on past his, and he keeps his magic-emitting cock inside you though it begins to soften.  He kisses you tenderly as you ride out your intense pleasure, and he continues to apply his power to your most sensitive points until you finally come down from your climax.  </p><p>Jareth’s pleasure magic fades gently away when you are through, and he slides his cock slowly out of your pussy.  He kisses your cheek, then rolls off of your body and hugs you close to him.  You cuddle against his chest, relishing the grounding sensation of his arms around you.  You want to ask about the future, to ask if he’ll stay this time, but you fear ruining the beautiful moment, and so you simply listen to his heartbeat and silently enjoy his embrace.  He doesn’t speak either, but strokes your hair and skin sweetly, and in time you drift off into sleep.  Your final thought before unconsciousness is to wonder why it is that you trust Jareth so deeply.</p><p>When you wake a half hour later you find Jareth’s lavender leather jacket draped over your body.  You reach for him, but the bed is empty.  You panic for an instant, then turn your head and find him examining the large corkboard on your bedroom wall.  He peers at one of the papers tacked up on it, then freezes for a long moment.  You watch him drowsily.  He removes the paper from the corkboard, careful with it, as though it is sacred.  He runs his fingertip along one of the lines of print and gasps.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” you ask, sitting up in your bed.</p><p>“What is this?” Jareth asks urgently, holding up the paper.  You reach out for it so that you can get a closer look.  He hands it to you, and you see that it is the playbill for your university’s production of <i>Guys and Dolls</i>.</p><p>“A playbill from a play I was in a few years ago,” you reply, unsure of its significance.</p><p>Jareth sits beside you, the playbill in his hand.  He points to your name on the cast list.</p><p>“You,” he says, voice awed, then runs his finger to the side of the page that lists the characters’ names, “‘Sarah Brown,’” he reads in a whisper.  He points over and again to where the character’s first name, ‘Sarah,’ is printed, and it dawns on you that it is printed in the same lettering you saw earlier, the same typeface you saw on the scrap of paper, on Jareth’s clue to find his true love.  Your eyes meet.  Jareth sets down the playbill.</p><p>“It’s <i>you</i>,” he speaks, voice breaking and tears spilling from his eyes as he reaches out to touch your face, “you are the one I have been searching for.”  You gaze at him in shock and in joy, and then he kisses your lips and you can feel the truth, as simple and as real as taking a breath: you are Jareth’s true love, and he is yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea that Jareth was searching for someone named Sarah was inspired by this exchange in the movie:</p><p>
  <i>Hoggle: Who are you?<br/>Sarah: Sarah.<br/>Hoggle: That's what I thought.</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>